


5CR1TCH

by orphan_account



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Tried, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was a flaw with the Iron Man suit. Tony couldn't scratch any itches while inside it. This was solved with a tiny robot named 5CR1TCH, however, Scott has deemed Scritch his best friend. That's it, I don't really know, I just thought it was cute and had three ideas for it, so I'm gonna write about them when I feel like it.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 5CR1TCH the A.I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunflowersNeedRainToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowersNeedRainToo/gifts).



**Third Person, I Dunno:**

"TONY!!! Tony, please tell me it's true!!!"

Scott quickly put in his passcode to the lab, only to have to retype it several times in his excitement. He was still surprised that Stark had worked so hard to get all of the "Rogues" allowed back in the states, much less tell them that they could still stay in Avengers Tower (I'm ignoring the compound, I just don't like it). Even though everyone had been distant at first, both sides sucked it up and stopped bickering when they met Peter and he webbed a mustache onto Steve, asked for all of the Avenger's autographs, apologized to Steve, and went down to the lab, tripping over himself the entire way there. And that was before they knew he was Spider-man. Peter and Scott had then become quick friends, Scott joining Peter, Bruce, and Tony in the Science Bros after showing just how good he was with electronics. After all, it took some knowledge to mess up the Iron Man suit in Germany that fast. His sense of humor was good, too, so Tony wasn't complaining.

After the third time of Scott failing to type in his code, Tony just came over and opened the door for him.

"What's up, Earwig? How hard is it to type 5318008?" 

Ignoring the jest but giggling at his custom code, Scott started bouncing on his toes. "Peter just told me that you have a tiny robot named Scritch!! Please, oh panzer of the lab, tell me this is true!!"

"Peter needs to stop telling you all my secrets. But yeah, she's real. Scritch! Come here!"

A little speck came zipping over from the worktable, tiny blue glows appearing on the bottom of her body. It landed on Tony's open palm, angling herself towards Scott and clicking quietly. He squinted, leaning down a little to look at her closely. It still wasn't working, Scritch was so small. Before Scott could ask, Tony put his free hand on Scott's back, leading him over to the table where a magnifying setup was out, pulling a strong magnifying lens out and leaning it on a wrench. Scritch hovered off of his hand, fluttering over underneath the lens. Now Scott could see that there were six black legs, each with silver-colored rims surrounding repulsers on the bottoms. A barely noticeably blue glow was visible through two vent holes on her back, making Scott's eyes widen in surprise at the knowledge that Tony had made an arc reactor _even smaller_ than the one in his watch gauntlet. Scritch had four visual sensors, two bigger ones on the front of her "face" and two smaller ones on the sides, all of them accented with silver tones. Her torso was a shiny, metallic black with silver stripes fading back into black. On top of her head were two short antennae, both twitching occasionally. 

"I was working on putting one of your designs together into a prototype. As you know, the wires are extremely small so I asked Scritch to help me."

"Is Scritch just a robot or is she an A.I.?"

"Scritch is a semi-independent A.I. When she's in my suit, FRIDAY sends her instructions based on my nerve activity, so she knows where to go to get the itches. Outside the suit, she's an A.I. just like Jarvis and FRIDAY, only a little younger and doesn't talk out loud except for beeps and clicks. She sends messages, though. Here."

Tony held out one hand, flicking two fingers in the direction of one of FRIDAY's cameras. An electric blue hologram promptly fizzled into being a few inches above the tabletop in front of Scott, a text message style screen appearing on it. 

**5CR1TCH: Hi, Scott!**

Scott grinned, glancing at Tony briefly before typing out a message to 5CR1TCH.

**Earwig: hey scritch! how're you doing?**

Seeing the name that appeared for him, Scott huffed a laugh at FRIDAY's humor. Another message from Scritch appeared.

**5CR1TCH: I'm good! It's nice to meet you! You're the one with the shrinking suit, right?"**

**Earwig: yeah i am! how do you navigate in tonys suit?**

"You can talk to her out loud, you know. She just has to use the screen," Tony suggested, a small grin on his face. Peter had done neither, instead learning Scritch's chirps and beeps and making a bracelet that would translate his words into beeps when held to his mouth. Tony had then made an earbud that would translate all of this for him so he could make sure Scritch wasn't doing Peter's homework for him. 

"I figured, but it's more fun this way! It feels like texting a friend!"

"Whatever you say, but I'm going upstairs. Tonight's pizza and a movie. Natasha and Clint threatened to skin me if I missed another one."

"As they should." Another chime from the hologram's speakers alerted Scott to a response from Scritch. Tony chuckled, walking into the elevator and kicking Dummy out when he tried to go upstairs with him. The robot was grounded and he knew it.

**5CR1TCH: Old Man in a Tin Can, as Peter insists I call him whenever possible, built hallways in his suit. That's why you were able to walk around so easily. I had been instructed to hide at the time since you were classified as an enemy, but you seem very nice and are now classified as Friend with a level Alpha Red pass in all Stark buildings.**

Thinking about what Scritch had just said, Scott got an idea. His suit was down here for maintenance and Tony's suit was out in the middle of the lab. A mischievous smile grew as his plan hatched.

**Earwig: hey scritch, have you ever played hide and seek?**


	2. Hide and Seek in a Suit of Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and 5CR1TCH really like hide and seek. If only 5CR1TCH wasn't such a cheater.

**Scott POV:**

"SCRITCH!!!! It's been like fifty minutes! I can't find you!!!!!" Scott cried, spinning in idle circles near the neck of the armor. Scott had gone first, only lasting five minutes before 5CR1TCH found him, and now Scott's been looking for the stinker for almost an hour. So they're pretty evenly matched, I'd say. If only 5CR1TCH hadn't lived in the suit for years and Scott's visited an old version once in, ahem, _different_ circumstances.

Tony walked into the lab, sippin' on his gallon of caffeine soup, you know how it is, to find his lovely armor laying down on the ground and a, a ruler?, propped up against one of the feet. Tony blearily looked at this for a few more minutes, glancing at his popcorn bowl full of hot and fresh bean juice before turning around and muttering to Jarvis to tell him who wins **(he wants to be proud of Scritch, sue him. I dare you, the man'll take you to court, take everything you're worth, and save the world before you even leave this page. Or the waiting room you're in. I see you, Travis, bet that chair's uncomfortable, Travis, bet you're sweating all over the plastic now, tRAVIS!!!! *ahem* Back to the garbage y'all are reading)**.

dfsjgkdflgjfahdvabefhsgjlrkjsfahvraegwtohigrlknfgjhkhjtdgsfkgyrutyrgbngcfjyruyrgsbngjfhgsbnmjyuygbnkyruyrgbnmfhyjthbnmhfkjhtbnmhfjhbnmhfyjhtsbnmfjdhbnhfjhbmhfjhbnmfjthbmfjhgbmfjhsbnjdthsgbmjdhgbnjgdthrsgbngjthgbnjdhg **(Nope, sorry, I can't write today, my brain is all over right now, I'm so sorry for wasting your time, I promise I have better stuff than this. Jebus, I'm sorry. I'm gonna post this anyway, but gosh dangit, I'm sorry. 5CR1TCH wins hide and seek and Scott sulks for the rest of the afternoon. 5CR1TCH feels no mercy towards this peasant. Have a nice night, readers. Please forgive me.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If none of you can tell, my writing entirely depends on my mental state at the time, if a full moon has occurred in the last week or not, the wind velocity from the Olympics of 1904 (seriously, the marathon for that thing was a disaster, look it up some time, it's so freaking funny), and if I had eggs or toast for a meal on the first of the month. I will be the first to say that some of my shit is really good! This is not one of those times. ....sorry? I dunno, this is trash, I know that, but some of my other stuff is Premium Trash, which is basically recyclables, but whatever, read it. Please. I'm so lonely. :'D
> 
> -RaptorFace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this isn't the best, but the idea is nice, right? Right. 
> 
> -RaptorFace


End file.
